


Согревая тебя

by EarthlyWays, NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попасть в постель короля, разве это не счастье?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка от несравненной Тень РА
> 
>   
> 

**Глава 1**

На бледном лице стоящего на возвышении принца выделялись лишь рот и глаза. Взгляд был пытливый и острый, излишне строгий для столь юного создания, и Рок, не раз ожегшись, смотрел на губы — искусанные, красные и немного припухшие. Эти губы, как и все белое, ни кровинки, лицо, блестели от влаги. Рок знал лучше многих, что кому-кому, а не принцу Андреасу скорбеть по безвременно ушедшему дяде-регенту, готовому в свое время на все, чтобы законный наследник никогда не взошел на престол. Так что юный принц сейчас не рыдал, как, возможно, кому-то казалось, а страдал из-за не по сезону яркого солнца и тяжелых королевских одежд. 

Дребезжащий голос жреца не утихал, прислужник с подушкой и лежащей на ней короной не двигался, и длящаяся уже битый час церемония коронации мало-помалу превращалась в пытку. Оставалось лишь посочувствовать погребенному под золотым шитьем и соболями принцу, а также тем дамам, чьи вздохи нет-нет да и слышались где-то там, за спиной, в глубине храма.

Рок перевел взгляд на витражи в высоком окне. По неестественно яркому синему небу плыло угловатое солнце. Златовласые девы, взявшись за руки, плясали на острых осколках зеленой травы, притворяясь, что все хорошо. Алые цветы казались каплями крови, отмечавшими их путь. Рок чувствовал с ними духовное родство: терпи, держи лицо, даже если идешь по битому стеклу. 

Принц пока не постиг эту науку. Его ноздри раздувались, он кусал губы, пальцы белели на рукояти богато украшенного меча, меховой плащ подметал холодный мрамор, когда принц переступал с ноги на ногу. Поначалу из-за откровенного волнения он выглядел непозволительно юным и уязвимым, затем устал, на лице проявились признаки явного раздражения. Верховный жрец смотрел только в свитки, иначе, возможно, и сам бы забеспокоился: взгляды, которые кидал на него будущий повелитель, становились все менее и менее дружелюбными. В Андреасе проглядывал норов, видно, горячая южная кровь матери давала о себе знать. Такой, пожалуй, и в восемнадцать умудрится не стать разряженной куклой в руках советников. 

Впрочем, Рок не так уж хорошо принца знал. Случайных встреч в коридорах замка слишком мало, чтобы составить мнение. А несколько лет назад принц и вовсе исчез из дворца, отправленный дядей-регентом изучать военные науки в приграничный форт. Отправленный, как все подозревали, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Но судьба решила иначе, за что Рок, как и все собравшиеся в зале, был премного благодарен. Какие бы черты ни проявил Андреас, хуже почившего дяди ему не быть. Это попросту невозможно.

По виду еще мальчишка, безусый юнец, ангелочек с темными курчавыми волосами, сейчас липнущими ко лбу упругими влажными прядями, но сразу видно, от какой яблони этот плод. Сын своего отца, Андреас всем напоминал прежнего — настоящего — короля. 

Очередной пылающий гневом взгляд на зануду-жреца — и Року пришлось прятать улыбку. Он еще улыбался, еще любовался Андреасом, когда в груди вдруг разлилась боль. 

Не хотел мучить себя, не хотел помнить, а все равно точно знал, где видел точно такие же глаза и то же выражение в них. Сколько лет минуло — не смог позабыть. Жмурился теперь, отворачивался, а все равно видел любимые черты в лице подросшего сына Марцелла. Андреаса, помнится, даже подозревали бастардом, а теперь Рок, внезапно прозревший, не мог взять в толк, как кто-то мог сомневаться, чей это сын.

Поток слишком ярких и болезненных воспоминаний прервал громкий возглас жреца.

Похоже, дело двигалось к завершению. Верховный жрец перевел дыхание и забормотал с другой интонацией, торжественно-вопросительной. Пауза, и в устах Андреаса слова старинной клятвы прозвучали искренне, будто он верил в то, что говорил, а не просто участвовал в ритуале перед вступлением на престол, который и так принадлежал ему по праву рождения. 

Прислужник, почти превратившийся в статую, наконец отмер и протянул жрецу подушку с драгоценным венцом. Сверкнув глазами, Андреас склонил голову, принимая корону. Ростом он тоже пошел в отца и еще не прекратил расти. Все говорило о том, что из него получится красивый мужчина, статный и широкоплечий. 

Зазвенело лезвие. Рок не выдержал, улыбнулся краем губ, так сосредоточенно и вдохновенно Андреас салютовал мечом. Затем клинок простерся над толпой, передние ряды колыхнулись, и Рок, спохватившись, опустился на колено вместе с остальными — народ обрел нового короля, и теперь приносил ему присягу. 

Опустив глаза, Рок провел пальцами по платку на горле. 

Это был третий раз, когда он присягал на верность сюзерену. 

Впервые он преклонил колени перед отцом Андреаса. В тот яркий осенний день внутренний дворик замка заливало солнце, и глаза слезились, когда он вплел свой запинающийся голос в звонкий хор новых пажей. Он давал клятву служить Его Величеству, а про себя обещал любить его вечно. 

Второй раз он стоял уже перед Гарретом, лордом-регентом, сводным братом Марцелла, который трагически погиб на охоте. Рок и сам не знал, почему не сбежал тогда, не скрылся в лесу, не примкнул к зеленым стрелкам, не стал отшельником... Да, у его семьи не было ни денег, ни власти, ни могущественных покровителей, но если бы не овладевшая им печаль, лишающая рассудка, то, наверное, он бы сбежал. А так остался в замке, еще хранящем следы ушедшего навсегда короля, жил в надежде, что все как-то само собой обойдется. Ему бы помнить, что дважды подавал прошение на должность постельничего, мечтая, конечно же, о Марцелле, но тогда он обо всем позабыл.

Зато Гаррет вспомнил, и просьбу удовлетворили. 

Рок взглянул на Андреаса, внимающего главам старейших родов, которые сегодня говорили от имени всех — не только в этом зале, но и во всем королевстве. Надо решить с ним все и как можно скорее. После коронации... Ах, нет. Рок знал, что получит на руки по окончании торжеств. Скорее всего, к концу вечера мальчишка будет мертвецки пьян, а если нет, то слишком измучен, чтобы выслушивать еще и просьбы постельничего.

Пир завершился ближе к утру, как Рок и думал. Весь вечер и ночь он просидел у камина, вытянув ноги к огню — осенью, даже такой ранней и теплой, в замке становилось холодно, даром, что днем жарило солнце. Ни к холоду, ни к утекающему в безмолвии и неподвижности времени ему было не привыкать. В этом и состояла большая часть обязанностей постельничего: сидеть в королевских покоях и ждать, когда понадобится. Хотя с Гарретом оставалось мечтать как раз об обратном.

Несмотря на приближающийся топот и бряцание оружия, Рок вздрогнул, когда в покоях появился юный король. Он вошел, его не внесли — вопреки ожиданиям, Андреас выглядел трезвым. 

Рок поклонился, пряча удивление. Кому как не Андреасу сегодня праздновать? К тому же даже король не мог уйти, не разделив кубка с благородными лордами и рыцарями, собравшимися в замке, а перепить их — задача не из легких. Гаррету она не давалась, тем приятнее было увидеть, что и в этом сын Марцелла его превзошел. 

По знаку закончившего осматриваться Андреаса Рок приблизился. Руки привычно потянулись к сверкавшей драгоценными камнями пряжке на плаще, которую король бездумно теребил с того мгновения, как вошел в комнату.

— Позвольте помочь вам, сир.

Андреас кивнул. Рок ловко расстегнул плащ, затем снял тяжелое ожерелье, лежавшее поверх камзола, и принялся возиться с застежками. Андреас стоял спокойно, они были так близко, что Рок чувствовал в его дыхании запах вина. Да, он выпил, но держал себя в руках. Интересно, это самообладание или страх потерять лицо перед лордами?

Рок помог ему выбраться из тяжелого, расшитого золотом камзола и приступил к рубашке из тончайшего полотна, словно сотканного из паутины. Влажная от пота, она сделалась почти прозрачной, стали видны розовые соски и темная родинка над сердцем. Рок прикусил губу и постарался взять себя в руки — не первый раз он раздевает мужчину. Он покосился на Андреаса, желая убедиться, что тот ничего не заметил, и наткнулся на ответный взгляд из-под ресниц. 

Пальцы Рока вдруг стали неловки. Путаясь в завязках, он как никогда ярко ощущал тепло кожи под тонкой тканью, внимал малейшему движению. Рок потянул рубашку, непреднамеренно скользнув ладонями по коже — и вздрогнул, почувствовав дрожь Андреаса. Он постарался стать еще незаметнее — и сам не понял, как, возясь с завязками штанов, умудрился положить руку на заметно напрягшийся живот.

Андреас с шумом втянул воздух, и Рок пробормотал слова положенного извинения, а затем встал на колени, чтобы снять сапоги.

— Сэр Родерик...

Ах, он все-таки знал, с кем имеет дело.

— Просто Рок, сир, — поправил Рок и едва не хлопнул себя по губам. 

Прерывать короля, о боги, ну что же он за дурак!

Взять себя в руки стало еще сложнее, когда дошел черед до штанов. Андреас был с ним одного роста, но худощавым и изящным, как танцовщик. Року захотелось проверить, хватит ли его ладоней, чтобы охватить тонкую талию. Ямочки на пояснице так и просились под большие пальцы. Мысленно ругая себя на все лады — что за наваждение-то такое — Рок помог снять штаны и белье. Андреас грациозно переступил через них и снова вытянулся в спокойном ожидании. Нагота ничуть его не смущала. 

Взяв со столика у камина приготовленную и прогретую ночную сорочку, Рок помог Андреасу одеться. Белоснежная ткань прикрыла стройное тело только по бедра, и когда Андреас пошел к постели, Рок не сумел удержаться от соблазна проследить за каждым движением округлых ягодиц. 

Остановившись у высокой кровати, юный король спихнул с изголовья несколько подушек. Рок отмер и бросился на помощь. Убрав лишние по мнению Андреаса подушки — то есть, почти все, — Рок откинул одеяло и вытащил бутылки с горячей водой. Андреас проводил их взглядом. Хм. Не думал же он, что постельничий в самом прямом смысле слова греет ему постель? 

Оставив бутылки у камина, Рок принялся торопливо собирать одежду.

— Ну что? Вы идете? — нетерпеливый голос оторвал его от попыток быстро навести порядок в покоях и в своих мыслях. 

Вопрос прозвучал недвусмысленно, да и жест — хлопок-другой по свободной половине кровати — иного толкования не предполагал. Такое Рок слышал не раз из других уст — и надеялся больше никогда не услышать. Руки сами собою опустились, рубашка и камзол упали на кресло, и он уставился в порозовевшее лицо Андреаса. 

Тот старался выглядеть невозмутимым, но блеск глаз и закушенная губа выдали испытываемое им крайнее волнение. 

Да, его явно просветили насчет круга обязанностей постельничего. Однако Рок знал, что и про него самого королю говорили. Возможно, он позабыл? Будет ли удобным напомнить сейчас? Или все же отложить разговор до лучших времен? Но тогда придется лечь с ним в одну постель...

Андреас внимательно наблюдал за ним, приподнявшись на локте, и Рок решился:

— Ваше Величество, если я могу...

— Кто-то говорил мне, что вы хотите оставить должность, — негромко заметил Андреас. 

— Да, сир, — с облегчением сказал Рок, и тут же поморщился: не стоило так явно показывать, что ему не терпится сбежать. 

— Почему?

Рок вскинул брови. Ведь причина очевидна любому. 

— Я лишь временно исполняю обязанности. Вы можете выбрать кого-то другого на это место, сир. Кого-нибудь себе по душе.

— Я знаю, — отмахнулся тот. 

— Кого-нибудь надежного, сир. 

— Надежного? Кто будет надежнее вас?

Рок ошеломленно взглянул на него. В лицо плеснуло жаром, но он не дал себя обольстить этой внезапной и незаслуженной похвалой. Демоны, он может сказать все и напрямик. Сомкнув руки за спиной, Рок расправил плечи и ответил, глядя куда угодно, только не в эти глаза.

— Я помог свергнуть одного короля. Могу предать и другого. 

Андреас поднял бровь. 

— Мой дядя не был королем, — холодно сказал он. 

Рок сжал зубы. Был. Самопровозглашенным. Гаррет долго правил как регент без вожделенных регалий, но и корону ему довелось поносить. К счастью, лишь несколько дней.

— Ложитесь, — сказал Андреас упрямо. — Немедленно. 

Року стало так душно, не вдохнуть. Рубашка прилипла к спине. Он не волновался так даже в свой первый раз. Боже, он не подготовился и вообще...

— Ваше Величество, — начал он, мучительно краснея, — мне нужно... Может быть, сегодня не...

Андреас тоже покраснел, но взгляда не отвел. Его тон смягчился:

— Ложитесь рядом, Рок. Разве вы не устали? Я просто хочу спать, побудьте со мной рядом. Вы же не оставите меня, когда я так бесконечно в вас нуждаюсь?

Он мог бы приказать. Но зачем, когда его искренняя просьба размягчила бы и камень. 

Рок смотрел на его темные кудри, невольно сжимая и разжимая пальцы — так и хотелось погладить юного короля по волосам, успокаивая его, как ребенка, и прижать его голову к своей груди. А ведь именно этого от него и хотели. Близости. Тепла. Ни к чему не обязывающей ласки, не требующей продолжения. 

Рок подчинился. 

Распустив платок на шее, он пробежал пальцами по застежкам камзола. Повел плечами, освобождаясь из рукавов, и случайно бросил взгляд на кровать. 

Король рассматривал его — с самым заинтересованным видом. Рока окатило смущением, от которого, казалось, он давно избавился.

Андреас ведь не ожидает от него чего-то особенного? Кто знает, что ему наговорили про постельничих. 

Рок вспомнил, что когда-то давно традиция ни много ни мало предписывала им не получать удовольствия. Конечно, точная формулировка звучала не так, но смысл заключался в том, что постельничий должен был служить королю, а значит заниматься исключительно его наслаждением, а не собственным. Что ж, с лордом-регентом так и было. А с Андреасом — нет, с ним не получится оставаться хладнокровным и собранным. Во-первых, потому что он сын Марцелла. Но дело не только в том, кто его отец, ведь и сам по себе он... 

Рок понял, что крутит в руках давно развязанные тесемки, и стянул рубашку через голову. Не стоит сейчас думать об этом. Что бы там ни выдумал молодой король, он должен будет найти нового постельничего. Его вынудят это сделать, все устроится даже без просьб Рока.

К тому же Андреас говорил о том, что хочет выспаться. Речь не шла ни о поцелуях, ни о большем. Это любой выдержит. Гаррет... К черту его, не к чему этого мерзавца здесь и сейчас вспоминать.

Отвернувшись, Рок скинул легкие кожаные башмаки и принялся стягивать штаны, все еще чувствуя на себе взгляд короля. К несчастью, он не приготовил сорочку — не ожидал, что его позовут в постель. Глупо, да. 

Чтобы не затягивать дело, просить позволения у Андреаса сходить к себе за одеждой Рок не стал. Еще решит, что он пытается увильнуть от неприятных обязанностей, и почувствует себя оскорбленным.

Все же почему Андреас так сверлит его взглядом? 

Рок знал, как выглядит: поджарый и мускулистый, он ничуть не походил на нежного юнца. Он не старался нравиться, наоборот, предпочел бы родиться уродом. В этом ему не повезло, его находили красивым, пусть и мало кто об этом говорил. Хвалить собственность регента, проявлять внимание, в открытую ухаживать — дураков, желающих рискнуть жизнью, в замке водилось не так уж много. И все же Року доводилось читать стихи, воспевающие его синие глаза и оливковую кожу, “шелк волос, так любящих свободу”, линии скул, волевой подбородок и ямочку, свидетельствующую, по мнению поэта, о его чувственности. Тайные поклонники подбрасывали ему цветы и драгоценные безделушки. Рок не понимал, как можно так безрассудно рисковать всего лишь из-за привлекательного тела. 

Подойдя к постели, он остановился. Взгляд Андреаса жег кожу. Рок никогда не чувствовал себя настолько голым. Не обнаженным, не нагим, а именно голым, беззащитным, открытым до глубины души.

Забравшись на кровать, он вытянулся рядом с Андреасом под одеялом. 

Рок думал, что, настояв на своем, король потеряет интерес к постельной игрушке, но тот с удовлетворенным вздохом прижался к нему и закинул ногу на бедро. Волосы шелковистой волной легли на голую грудь. Рок поежился от легкой щекотки. От Андреаса приятно пахло — вином и притираниями, за которыми чувствовался соблазнительный аромат молодого сильного тела. Прикрыв глаза, Рок сделал медленный вдох и все же исполнил задуманное, погрузив пальцы в упругие локоны. Женщины двора применяли сотню ухищрений, чтобы добиться подобных кудрей. 

Андреас пошевелился, и Рок отдернул пальцы, но запутался в его волосах и застыл, неловко растопырив ладонь. Но король не собирался отстраняться или отчитывать Рока за непрошеные прикосновения. Напротив, обнял за талию и придвинулся еще ближе. 

— Вот так, — сказал он словно сам себе и, уронив голову на плечо Року, мирно задышал.

Огонь в камине постарел и дотлел до углей, из всех свечей пыталась светить всего одна. Рок не спал, не мог, ощущая в своих объятиях Андреаса. Тепло, живое дыхание, нежная кожа — так близко и хорошо, что можно вообразить, словно лежишь в одной постели не с королем, а с любимым, и не сон короля охраняешь, а самого родного и близкого человека.

С Гарретом такие мысли его никогда не посещали. 

Року откровенно не нравился собственный настрой, печаль проникла в душу, как сырость за воротник осенним утром. А все воспоминания о былом и сожаления. 

Любить одного, быть постельной грелкой другого, а теперь смотреть на Андреаса и понимать, что собственные двадцать пять никак не восемнадцать, что по сравнению с юностью, ты потрепанный старик, и не будешь нужен тому, кто так похож, хотя бы похож на несбывшуюся мечту.

Рок сжал зубы. За что только судьба приготовила ему такое испытание?

Он знал, на что шел, когда, утомив Гаррета постельными играми и напоив сладким вином, открыл для заговорщиков дверь. Он знал, что поступил верно и спас жизнь сыну Марцелла, их настоящего короля. И считал, что награда из сына любимого на троне достойна любого нарушения закона. Для себя он хотел лишь свободы. Он мечтал избавиться от ненавистного Гаррета и уйти, и теперь мог это сделать. Молодой король должен выбрать себе партнера своих лет. Такой, как Рок, ему точно не понадобится.

Рок твердил это себе всего семь дней назад, соглашаясь с заговорщиками. Кто б ему тогда сказал, что собственное глупое сердце предаст его и в чертах мальчишки он вдруг увидит тот образ и ту стать, которые не смог позабыть за эти годы?

Он смотрел на Андреаса и хотел прикоснуться к этим губам, смотреть в эти глаза, хотя бы раз заняться с ним любовью.

Неисполнимое, безумное, постыдное желание.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Вдалеке на башне затрубил рог, возвещая начало нового дня. Пришло время будить короля, пусть он и поспал всего лишь пару часов и выглядел таким юным и беззащитным сейчас, с полуоткрытым ртом и растрепанными кудрями. Закрыть бы сейчас двери и окна, встать на страже у покоев, чтобы никто не нарушил его сон. К сожалению, об этом Рок мог только мечтать: отдохнул Андреас или нет, дела короны не ждут.

Рок имел немалый опыт в незаметном ускользании из постели, но молодой король оказался не так прост. Стоило пошевелиться, как рука на талии напряглась, и Андреас приподнял голову. Через миг в глазах, затуманенных сном, мелькнуло узнавание. Убрав ладонь, он перекатился на спину и потянулся всем телом. 

Рок первым делом поспешил к своей одежде. Андреас дал ему немного времени, чтобы принять надлежащий вид, поднялся сам и последовал в уборную. Когда он вернулся, Рок уже стоял у окна с большим кувшином теплой воды, полотенцами и всем, чем необходимо. Он помог Андреасу скинуть ночную сорочку и подал губку. 

Обычно Року не составляло труда сохранять самообладание, но здесь оно изменяло ему самым недостойным образом. Кудри цвета черного дерева намокли и струились по шее, словно черные змейки. Утренняя прохлада заставила грудь Андреаса покрыться гусиной кожей, соски напряглись, весь его вид заставлял мечтать о возвращении в постель. Рок бы слизал каждую каплю воды с его плеч. Он немного расслабился, лишь набросив на плечи короля полотенце. Теперь он мог сосредоточиться на исполнении обязанностей, а не любоваться тем, как шаловливые струйки воды сбегают по спине в ложбинку между округлых ягодиц. 

Одежду Рок приготовил заранее: снова тончайшая, вышитая белым по белому рубаха, затем парчовый камзол с прорезями и алый плащ. Цвета власти и величия, и роскошное золотое шитье, сверкающее так, что больно смотреть.

Поправив меч на поясе и отцовскую печатку на пальце, Андреас бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало и удовлетворенно кивнул Року. 

— До вечера.

— До вечера, сир, — ответил Рок, удивляясь тому, что ощущает радостное предвкушение. Еще вчера он хотел лишь одного — покинуть двор навсегда и уехать как можно дальше от столицы. А теперь все его мысли занимал молодой король.

После ухода Андреаса он смог еще немного поспать у себя, остальную часть дня заняли обычные хлопоты и приготовления. Рок старался как можно меньше показываться в общих залах, еду ему приносили в комнату, от тренировок со стражей он отказался. С наступлением вечера он вернулся в королевские покои, уселся на стул у камина и приготовился ждать. 

На этот раз король явился раньше. Стремительно вошел, уронил плащ на ближайшую декоративную вазу и несколько затравленно оглянулся через плечо. Рок подошел к нему, чтобы принять ножны с мечом. 

— Удивительно, что лорд Овайн не последовал за мной сюда, — выпалил Андреас, ероша буйные волосы. — Думал, он и в уборной не отстанет. 

— Покои Вашего Величества — владения постельничего, — пальцы Рока привычно скользили по застежкам камзола. 

Бедный король. Пока он пребывал в неведении насчет того, что постельничий также может подступаться к нему с делами. Но Року никто не стал бы нести никаких бумаг: зачем обращаться к человеку, которому осталось всего несколько дней при дворе. Всем займется его преемник. 

Вопросы, которые обычно решались во внутренних покоях, всегда были либо крайне деликатны, либо сверхсекретны, а чаще и то, и другое. Даже для их обсуждения требовалось проявить и понимание, и ловкость, и такт, если, разумеется, постельничий не хотел лишиться места.

Несмотря на особые услуги, которые оказывал постельничий королю, никто не дерзнул бы посмотреть на него косо. Должность подразумевала самую высокую степень близости к правителю, получить ее считалось большой удачей и честью. За это полагалось платить верностью интересам короны, преданностью королю и ответственностью за каждое произнесенное слово.

Раньше Рок не завидовал своему преемнику. Но об Андреасе хотелось заботиться, особенно сейчас, когда он был несведущ даже в том, как скрыться от вездесущего лорда-советника.

— Что ж, хорошо, — Андреас мгновенно воспрянул духом. — Я под вашей защитой. 

Рок грустно улыбнулся за его спиной и потянул камзол с плеч. 

— Сегодня произошло кое-что любопытное, — заговорщицки понизив голос, сообщил король.

— Хм-м-м? — неопределенно отозвался Рок, притворяясь, что всецело поглощен возней с завязками рубашки. Не стоило показывать, что он жаждет вновь увидеть Андреаса без одежды, а пальцы покалывает от желания коснуться нежной кожи. 

— Где-то между назначениями послов и принятием присяги войск, меня завлекли в Малый зал, где собралось примерно три десятка юношей моего возраста, все — достойные отпрыски достойнейших родов. 

— Вот как, сир...

— Как я понял, все они надеялись занять должность подле меня.

Говоря это, Андреас выступил из штанов и выпрямился. Их взгляды встретились, и Рок отошел к камину за ночной сорочкой. Избегать и глаз Андреаса, и его тела становилось задачей поистине непосильной.

— Да. Мы побеседовали, и выяснилось, что у нас много общего. Несомненно, они получат свои назначения. Например, мне крайне недостает виночерпиев.

Рок на мгновение остановился, удивленно глядя на него.

— Виночерпиев, сир?

— Это важный пост, как вы знаете. Также я пригласил тренироваться в фехтовании тех, кто преуспел в этом искусстве. 

— Весьма… разумно, сир. 

— Ума не приложу, куда пристроить остальных. Семьи, похоже, имели на них виды. Не хотелось бы никого огорчать.

Пресветлое небо, да он же просто дразнит! Прижимая к груди бутылки с теплой водой, Рок посмотрел на Андреаса поверх расстеленной кровати. 

— Возможно, вы могли бы присмотреть среди них кого-то на должность постельничего, сир. Неужели никто из этих достойнейших молодых людей вам не приглянулся?

Андреас рассмеялся.

— Вы шутите? Боже, ни за что в жизни. Выбрать одного, чтобы остальные оскорбились? Да я лучше суну член в осиное гнездо. Раздевайтесь, я вас жду, — с этими словами он забрался в постель и укрылся под самый подбородок. 

Все время, пока Рок собирал и складывал одежду, Андреас не сводил с него глаз. Раздеваясь, Рок ощущал взгляд, скользивший по коже как тяжелая, горячая рука. 

Тонкая простынь, наброшенная на бедра Андреаса, не могла скрыть возбуждения. 

Ну что ж, сегодня Рок был готов ко всему.

Андреас лежал, как и вчера, закинув руку Року на грудь и прижавшись бедрами, будто любовник. Он не двигался, дышал медленно, спокойно. Но его тело было чересчур напряжено, и возбуждение никуда не делось. В таком состоянии ни один мужчина не может уснуть.

Рок бодрствовал потому, что ему и не полагалось спать. Охранять сон короля — да, развлекать, если требуется, отдаться телом. Быть помощником, поверенным в делах, молчаливым слушателем или, при желании короля, осторожным советчиком… а то и безответным чучелом, если тому вздумается сорвать на нем накопившееся за день раздражение. Рок прекрасно помнил свои обязанности, всегда их выполнял. Его меч лежал на полу у кровати, кинжалы — под перинами. Его тело было готово — перед тем, как отправиться в королевскую опочивальню, он вымыл, растянул и смазал себя, не понимая даже, боится или желает получить недвусмысленный приказ.

Тихий вздох прервал круговерть мыслей Рока. Андреас прижался ближе, уткнулся лицом в плечо и вновь замер все той же натянутой, едва не звенящей от напряжения струной.

Измученный затянувшимся ожиданием, Рок прошептал:

— Не спится, сир? Что я могу для вас сделать?

Тишина стала вязкой, душной, но Андреас так ничего и не сказал. Ответило его тело: к бедру Рока прижался твердый член, горячий даже через ткань.

Рок потянулся рукой вниз — медленно, будто во сне.

Андреас поймал его ладонь на полпути. 

— Не надо. 

Будь так с предыдущим королем, Рок бы уронил слезу от счастья.

— У вас был выбор, Рок? — шепотом спросил Андреас.

— Выбор, сир? 

— У меня был. Сбежав из форта, я мог инсценировать падение со скалы и скрыться. Прожить жизнь вдали отсюда, но стать тем, кем захотел бы. Например, рыцарем. Или пиратом. Или актером в труппе. 

Рок не сдержал улыбки.

— Вот как, сир?

— Иногда я жалею, что не сделал этого.

Разговор помог разрядить напряжение. Да и юноши в возрасте Андреаса все же не были склонны к бессоннице и долгим терзаниям: повздыхав еще немного, он наконец уснул.

Вопросы Андреаса разбередили душу. 

Рок не мог сказать, была ли у него самого когда-то возможность выбирать. Четвертый сын обедневшего, но весьма родовитого вельможи, он с юных лет знал свой путь: уехать в столицу, служить короне, прославить род верностью, не уронить достоинства и чести. Впервые увидев Марцелла, Рок тотчас влюбился и ни о чем другом уже не помышлял. Он хотел быть с королем телом и душой, и молил богов о такой милости. 

В конце концов он получил желанную должность в постели, да только не в той. Гаррет взял его в первую же ночь. Восемнадцатилетний Рок заплакал тогда единственный раз — не из-за боли и не потому, что его лишили выбора и вынудили подчиниться, а потому что скорбел о несравнимо большей потере: Марцелл погиб нелепой смертью, что с этим могло сравниться?

Он жил и не жил, луна чередовалась с солнцем, деревья облачались в пурпурные одежды, затем раздевались догола, чтобы сменить потрепанный наряд на свежий и зеленый. 

Гаррет, как ни странно, оказался единственным, кто мог пробить — словом ли, рукой — стену, которой Рок отгородился от всего и всех. Так длилось, пока Рок не осознал, что Гаррету он по-своему небезразличен. Тот страстно хотел властвовать над ним. 

Разобравшись в правилах игры, Рок стал использовать свое незавидное положение. Ненавидел, но опускал глаза — не для себя и своей нелепой жизни, а чтобы хоть иногда сделать доброе дело: подсунуть нужные бумаги, замешкаться немного с донесением или предупредить нужных людей, позволив кому-то избежать тюрьмы или ножа наемного убийцы. 

Теперь он освободился от Гаррета и тяжкой ноши. Никто больше не угрожал ему, никто ни о чем не просил. Так мог ли он выбирать свою судьбу? Казалось, да. Почему же теперь он начал думать, что совершает ошибку? Только ли из-за того, что юный король так напоминал своего отца? 

То, что они в одной постели — ничего не значит, это лишь выходка капризного ребенка, проверяющего границы своей власти. Андреас наиграется и забудет Рока. Да, именно так, все это глупости и блажь, все это ненадолго.

Рок провел ладонью по тонкой сорочке и замер, внимая глубокому дыханию и ровному биению сердца.

Помимо прочего, Андреас был красив, и тем скорее Року требовалось уйти. Забыть все и начать новую жизнь вдали от дворца. Может быть, жениться.

Пусть другой встанет возле короля — хранить, направлять, подставлять плечо, когда трудно. Кто-то молодой и чистый, свободный от груза воспоминаний и прошлых обязательств.

Андреас не станет вечно отвергать всех этих блестящих юнцов, которых подобрали не только по красоте, но и по образованию и уму. Рок помнил себя в их возрасте: идеи, идеалы, мечты. И превыше всего и всех — Марцелл. 

Так пусть найдется тот, кто полюбит Андреаса и будет готов отдать за него жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Утром, закончив обычные дела, Рок не лег спать, а выскользнул через один из тайных ходов в королевских покоях. «Ни от кого я не прячусь. Так быстрей, вот и все», — сказал он себе. Внутри бродила досада: он достаточно просидел в добровольном заточении, и это никак ему не помогло. 

Юнцы, приехавшие из самых отдаленных уголков королевства, собрались во дворике у оружейной: Рок издалека услышал взрывы смеха и звон мечей. Выйдя на галерею, он остановился в тени колонны и взглянул вниз. 

Нет, он не сомневался в умениях советников. То был сад. Цветник. Хотя розы имели шипы — бахвалясь друг перед другом, юноши обнаруживали недюжинное владение оружием. Рок загляделся. Все в белых рубашках и простых бриджах, не стесняющих движений, но шелка и бархат не могли бы сделать их краше. Изящество, грация, сила. Пшеничные кудри, медные, цвета воронова крыла. Смуглые черноглазые южане и северяне с ледяным взором и такой светлой кожей, что она, казалось, украла цвет у снегов. Что важнее, от них веяло жизненной силой, задором. Рядом с ними Рок чувствовал себя бесконечно старым и усталым. Надломленным.

— Признавайтесь, вы приложили к этому руку.

Он вздрогнул. В этом шуме Андреас подобрался к нему совершенно незаметно.

— Никак нет, сир, — совершенно честно ответил он. 

Пожав плечами, Андреас скинул на его руки плащ и сбежал вниз по ступенькам. Его приветствовали радостным гамом и восторженными взглядами. Пальцы Рока сами собой впились в перила. Юнцы налетели, словно стая птиц, щебечущих, распустивших хвосты, красующихся друг перед другом. Рок не хотел на это смотреть, но и опустить взгляд не мог, от каждой улыбки Андреаса невидимая игла впивалась прямо в сердце. Может, он выберет того, рыженького, который, красуясь, потягивается грациозным телом? Или подошедшего поближе красавца-южанина, который, притворяясь, что разглядывает клинки, едва голову на его плечо не положил?

— Каковы, а? Что думаете, Родерик? 

Шелестящий голос лорда Истехана заставил Рока резко отвернуться. Не к собеседнику, нет, сейчас он не мог показать опытному взгляду те чувства, что им владели.

— Надеюсь, он выберет достойного, — наконец нашелся ответ. Чрезмерно сухой, но иного не удалось из себя выдавить.

— Разумеется, выберет. Чтобы найти этих красавцев, пришлось потрудиться, поверьте. Я старался и для вас, мой друг. Во имя нашего с вами договора. Хотя, может быть, передумаете? С вашим опытом, уверен, король найдет для вас достойное место. 

Рок удивленно вскинул бровь. Ему казалось, что первый советник костьми ляжет, лишь бы не держать предателя поблизости от короля.

— Нет, милорд, — сказал он. 

— В таком случае... Давно думал о том, как хорошо и спокойно мне было бы видеть вас своей правой рукой. Я всю жизнь мечтал о таком партнере, как вы.

Рок как открыл рот, так и стоял, дурак дураком. Уж таких речей от седобородого первого советника он никак не ожидал услышать.

— Само ваше предложение — честь для меня, — нашелся он.

— Обещайте, что подумаете, — ласково улыбнулся на прощание лорд Истехан. 

Рок остался, глядя вниз на окруженного претендентами короля и думая о своем. Еще вчера он терзался мыслями о выборе. И вот перед ним столько дорог, почему же он чувствует себя так, словно заблудился?

Андреас поднял голову, их взгляды встретились, и Рок поспешно отступил глубже в тень, словно тот мог прочесть его мысли.

Король ещё болтал с юными лордами, когда он ушел, не желая более испытывать судьбу.

Вечером, глядя на танцующее в камине пламя, Рок вдруг подумал, что все может решиться прямо сегодня. Сейчас. Андреас не из тех, кто будет вечно сомневаться и перебирать, да и слишком молод, чтобы долго тянуть с решением. Его тело, здоровое тело восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки, не даст. Рок на себе ощутил, что в жилах Андреаса течет вовсе не холодная кровь, а ведь они просто лежали рядом.

Король пребывал в странном расположении духа.

— О чем вы говорили с лордом-советником? — спросил он с порога крайне требовательным тоном. 

Злость? Ревность? Чем бы это ни было, Року оно совершенно не понравилось.

Эх, скорей бы все решилось!

— Ни о чем, что стоило бы вашего внимания, сир.

— Позвольте мне судить.

Рок только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как король взмахнул рукой.

— Нет, стойте. Я не вправе требовать у вас объяснения... Но если речь шла о его протекции, то вам не стоит соглашаться.

— Почему, сир? — Рок не знал, что и думать.

— Вам совершенно не нужно принимать ухаживания старика.

— Лорду Истехану всего сорок.

Король не ответил, но явно остался при своем.

Раздев его, Рок подлил горячей воды в ванну и с каменным выражением лица стал подле, держа полотенце. 

Андреас с хмурым видом залез в бадью и вытянулся. Дулся он недолго — отходчивый, хорошее свойство для короля. Рок тоже сменил гнев на милость: взяв кувшин, смочил спутанные смоляные кудри и принялся нежно втирать в них пахнущее лавандой мыло. Андреас совсем расслабился и только удовлетворенно жмурился. Потом его лицо залил румянец. Что происходит, Рок понял сразу. Затвердевшие соски, срывающееся дыхание, внезапная неуклюжесть, заставляющая ронять мочалку в воду. 

Рок приказывал себе унять пыл, успокоиться, не смотреть так пристально, не слушать вздохи и не ловить горящие проснувшимся желанием взгляды. Ничего не получалось.

Внезапно Андреас встал и грациозно повернулся.

— Помойте мне спину.

Рок, который против воли засмотрелся на крепкие округлые ягодицы, встряхнул головой. Что за наваждение? Он поднялся и мягко провел рукой по спине Андреаса, собирая разметавшиеся волосы: мокрые пряди выпрямились и доставали почти до лопаток. Андреас потянулся помочь, и их пальцы на мгновение переплелись. Случайное прикосновение, мелочь, но сердце Рока забилось сильнее. 

Выловив из воды мочалку, он налил на нее мыла из кувшинчика и принялся нежно намыливать кожу. Водил кругами, гладил выступившие позвонки, ребра, острые лопатки, снова и снова, пока напряженные мышцы не расслабились под ласковыми нажатиями.

Андреас удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда вода смыла с его спины, ягодиц и ног пену.

— Спасибо, Рок, — сказал он и повернулся.

Рок снова подлил мыла, прошелся по груди и бокам. Андреас смотрел на него из-под ресниц. 

Его румянец стал гуще, шея тоже покраснела. У него откровенно, бесстыдно стояло, но он продолжал вести себя так, будто не замечал своего возбуждения

Вымыв руки и нанеся на них мыльный состав, Рок коснулся живота и провел ладонями вниз. Грубой мочалке тут было не место, как и его рукам, но желание короля — и собственное неутоленное желание — требовали продолжать.

— Да, вот так, — Андреас закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновения. 

Его тело напряглось, почти дрожало, и Рок поспешил закончить с мытьем, смыл пену, помог выбраться из ванны.

Когда дело дошло до вытирания, Андреас выхватил полотенце у него из рук и склонил голову набок, отжимая волосы. Его глаза блестели.

— Ваша одежда намокла.

И верно. Рок даже не заметил. 

— Идите, приготовьте мне постель и переоденьтесь.

Рок заколебался — следовать уже привычному ритуалу или приказу? — но король снова недвусмысленно указал ему на дверь. Что ж, следовало покориться его воле. Быстро разобрав постель, Рок скрылся в своей комнате, чтобы избавиться от мокрых штанов и рубашки.

Переодевшись в ночную сорочку, он вернулся в покои, намереваясь тихо скользнуть под одеяло в уже привычные объятия. Но Андреас все еще сидел на другой половине кровати, опустив голову. Недоумевая, Рок обошел постель и остановился перед ним. 

— Ваше Величество?

Андреас поднял голову. Он вовсе не выглядел расстроенным, усталость и раздражение тоже словно смыло водой. С озорной улыбкой он поднял руки и положил их на бедра Рока, притягивая ближе. Глядя ему в глаза, Андреас провел ладонью вверх, сминая полотно сорочки и касаясь голой кожи. Рока пробрала дрожь.

— Вам же понравилось касаться меня так же сильно, как мне принимать ваши прикосновения? Я не ошибся?

Рок словно проглотил язык, тело одеревенело.

Андреас поднялся с кровати, положил ладони на плечи Рока, протянул к себе.

— Признайтесь, Рок, вам ведь не противна моя близость?

Рок все еще не мог найти слов.

— Скажите хоть что-нибудь, не молчите.

— Сир, я... Вы... 

Рок опустил взгляд ниже и уже не смог его отвести. Вспомнилась привычка Андреаса покусывать губы в задумчивости или от волнения. Вот и сейчас они выглядели влажными и покрасневшими. Юный соблазнитель оказался вовсе не таким невозмутимым, как притворялся. И все же он был хорош.

— Я бы никогда не стал приказывать вам, — сказал он серьезно, словно вспомнив о Гаррете. 

Рок поежился. 

— Я знаю, сир.

Он наклонился к лицу Андреаса, и их дыхание смешалось. Помедлив мгновение, Рок осторожно прикоснулся к мягким губам.

Начавшийся почти невинно, поцелуй превратился в свою противоположность, как от маленькой искры, бывает, пылают огромные леса. Рок вспыхнул, будто впервые, неопытным мальчишкой, впустил в рот чужой настойчивый и жадный язык. В груди не хватало воздуха, кровь гудела в ушах, сердце бухало, ноги вдруг подкосились, и Андреас его удержал.

Очнулся Рок на простынях, накрытый тяжестью — легкой, живой и подвижной — стройного тела. Андреас стонал ему в рот, жарко дышал, дразня и соблазняя, кусался. И так самозабвенно целовался, закрывая глаза. 

У Рока кружилась голова. Его никто не удерживал, никто и ничто, он не думал о долге, о других, о каких-то делах, требующих решения. Все испарилось в жаре поцелуев. Он просто наслаждался, делая то, что хотел уже несколько дней. Сейчас он даже вспомнить не мог, почему отказывался от удовольствия, одергивал себя, отдергивал руки.

Андреас отстранился от него первым. Отбросил упавшие на глаза кудри и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо. Затем провел рукой, стягивая его сорочку вверх, к шее, и сжав ткань в кулаке, притянул к себе. Рок развел ноги, и в живот привычно ткнулась влажная головка чужого члена. 

— Будь со мной, Рок. Научи меня, — прошептал Андреас и вновь поцеловал, на этот раз едва коснувшись языком.

Рок снова поймал чуть припухшие губы, но Андреас отстранился. Он заставил Рока приподняться на локтях и оседлал его бедра. 

Не вполне понимая, что происходит, Рок обнял его за талию. Что значит научить? Затем до него дошло. Ну, разумеется, Андреаса нужно научить, чтобы он не упал в грязь лицом перед кем-то из претендентов, грезящих о постели юного короля. Теперь стало ясно, зачем Андреас все это затеял. Учитывая свой опыт, Рок его всецело одобрял, пусть сердце почему-то заныло, а во рту стало кисло.

Конечно, учителя стоило выбрать получше. Не бить, не унижать, не насиловать, не делать то, что другому неприятно, не оскорблять — судя по всему, это Андреас умел и сам.

Его поцелуи и касания наполняли нежностью и искренним желанием. Року казалось, что большего и желать нельзя. Гаррет гордился своими умениями в постели, и Рок ни разу не пытался его переубедить — сносить лишние пытки близостью не хотелось.

— Ты притих. Я что-то делаю не так?

Рок поднял голову, их с Андреасом взгляды встретились.

— Мне нечему тебя учить.

Андреас положил голову ему на плечо и замер. Его ладони заскользили по спине — он гладил Рока, будто испуганного жеребца.

— Ты ошибаешься,— шепнул Андреас, его дыхание согрело шею.

Рок вздохнул и закрыл глаза, покоряясь. Пусть случится то, что должно случиться.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Андреас скользнул вверх, затем вниз, снова и снова. Их тела терлись друг о друга, возбуждение росло, но эта возня, пусть и горячая, затягивалась. Андреас словно не знал, что делать дальше, а, может, не хотел торопить. 

Рок не забыл его «я никогда вам не прикажу», да ему и не нужно было себя уговаривать подчиниться, внутри все дрожало от наслаждения. Более того, если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то он позорно кончит, чего, разумеется, нельзя было допускать. Он же постельничий, и должен не о себе беспокоиться, а подарить удовольствие своему королю. 

Уклонившись от очередного поцелуя, Рок призывно развел ноги и забросил руки за голову. Но Андреас словно и не понял, что ему едва ли не в голос сказали: ну же, бери! Он потянул ладонь Рока к себе, прижал к влажным припухшим губам. Юркий язык скользнул вдоль среднего пальца, вернулся к подушечке, затем весь палец оказался в горячем рту — и Рок чуть не захлебнулся вырвавшимся из груди стоном. Андреас лукаво улыбнулся и продолжил дразнить, соблазнять, облизывал его пальцы, ласкал, брал глубоко в рот и выпускал. 

Как оказалось, что теперь Андреас лежит на постели, а он нависает над ним, вжимается в него, бесстыдно трется и стонет — о нет, Рок ни за что бы не смог рассказать. Он попытался отстраниться, но Андреас не позволил. И тогда в голову Рока прокралась кощунственная мысль, что он не так Андреаса понял. Тот задумал другое, захотел попробовать в постели иную, не свойственную королю, роль. 

Взглянув в затуманенные глаза Андреаса, он лишь подтвердил свои подозрения, пусть и не до конца: да как в такое вообще поверить? 

Чудовищным усилием воли Рок вынудил себя сказать:

— Ваше Величество, это не то, что вам нужно, — он едва узнал собственный каркающий голос.

Когда Рок начал приподниматься, Андреас вцепился в его руку.

— Это то, чего я хочу. С тобой. 

— Вам не понравится. Это больно, грязно, и вообще, — Рок замолк под весьма выразительным взглядом.

— Уверен, ты не хочешь причинить мне боль.

— Конечно, нет!

— Значит, постарайся сделать так, чтобы мой первый раз мне понравился.

В мыслях Рока поднялась буря. Даже возбуждение отступило под натиском всех этих картин.

— Ваше Величество! Сир, единственный способ сделать ваш первый раз приятным, это вам быть сверху. Я же... Я потерплю.

— Нет.

— Не отказывайтесь так категорично. Вы никогда не причините мне той боли, что... — он осекся. — Я имею в виду, что вы добры и великодушны. 

Андреас смотрел на него таким взглядом, что Рок был готов в наказание вырвать собственный длинный язык. Зачем он только это сказал? 

У Андреаса дрогнули губы, он тяжело вздохнул.

— Я знал, конечно же, знал...

Рок проследил его взгляд до собственного предплечья. Ладонь Андреаса покоилась как раз поверх одного из следов "внимания" Гаррета. Рок невольно содрогнулся.

Андреас потянулся к нему и мягко прижался губами к ключице.

— Вы мне верите?

Рок поднял брови. Пристало ли королю спрашивать о таком? 

— Конечно, сир.

— Я этого хочу. Очень хочу. Сейчас, с вами. Не тратьте время на споры, Рок, идите ко мне. 

Увлекаемый твердой рукой, Рок навис над Андреасом, раскинувшимся на кровати. Его сорочка уже куда-то испарилась, и он лежал совершенно обнаженный — зацелованный, разгоряченный, прекрасный. Перестав придумывать эпитеты, Рок осторожно опустился сверху, все еще надеясь, что разум возьмет верх, и Андреас откажется. Но тот раздвинул колени и жестом опытного обольстителя закинул руки на шею Року. Бурный отклик на самые простые ласки, который говорил о небольшом или вовсе отсутствующем опыте, в сочетании с просыпающейся чувственностью и немалым темпераментом могли кого угодно свести с ума. Признав полную победу над собой, Рок застонал и припал к шее Андреаса долгим поцелуем. 

Все необходимое Рок припас после первой же ночи — на всякий случай. Вот и пригодилось. Высвободившись из горячих объятий, он нашел флакончик и налил в руку масло, согревая. 

Не в состоянии лежать смирно, Андреас поглаживал себя, кусая губы. 

— Я буду осторожен, — сказал Рок, касаясь его ягодиц.

— Знаю.

Он не верил, что все это происходит на самом деле. Андреас в его объятиях, с таким явным, откровенным, искренним желанием отдаться, и кому, ему, Року.

Весь его опыт доказывал, что быть в постели снизу, принимать — нет в этом и не может быть никакого наслаждения. Боль неминуема, а удовольствие недостижимо. С Марцеллом все было бы иначе, чем с Гарретом, потому что Рок наслаждался бы тем, что доставляет удовольствие любимому, его радости было бы довольно. Точно так же он собирался исполнить свои обязанности с юным Андреасом: претерпеть боль, наслаждаясь чужим восторгом.

Но Андреас разрушил такой замечательный во всех отношениях план.

Все, что Рок мог, это постараться растянуть его как можно лучше и подарить удовольствие руками, ртом, ведь ласкать себя Андреас не запретил.

Возможно, потом король куда охотнее согласится отослать его с глаз долой. Это сейчас он выглядит смелым, когда по каким-то совершенно непонятным причинам решил, что должен испробовать на себе то, чему будет подвергать своего постельничего... Но это только пока.

По крайней мере, Року более чем хватало опыта, чтобы сделать происходящее для Андреаса хотя бы терпимым. Он будет очень осторожен и нежен, отвлечет внимание от самых неприятных и грязных моментов, и... 

Все его благие намерения пошли к демонам, когда Андреас задрожал и со стоном подался на его пальцы. 

— О-о-о, еще...

Как же это было странно. И горячо, так обжигающе горячо, что Рок застонал тоже. Кому-кому, а ему сейчас было более чем хорошо.

Он опустился еще ниже и вобрал в рот твердый член Андреаса. Стоны стали громче, жалобнее. Андреас что-то сказал, Рок не расслышал: кровь грохотала в ушах.

Он нежно касался языком чувствительной головки и в том же ритме погружал пальцы в горячую тесную глубину. Он не мог оторваться — там, внутри, был какой-то секрет, какая-то точка, которая заставляла Андреаса стонать и извиваться от удовольствия. 

Рок бы продолжал так ласкать его вечность, но Андреас воспротивился, толкнул коленом, затем поднялся и схватил за предплечья. Рок поднял ошалевшие глаза, моргнул, медленно приходя в себя. Король все-таки передумал?

Андреас потянул его на себя, затем обнял ногами, скрещивая лодыжки за спиной. 

— Давай.

Рок моргнул. Что?

— Давай, Рок.

Когда Рок осознал, что хочет от него Андреас, туман в голове сразу же развеялся. Он не хотел причинять Андреасу боль, не хотел разрушать эту нежную, сладкую сказку.

Андреас, похоже, понял его сомнения.

— Вперед, Рок. Я так хочу.

До последнего казалось, что Андреас образумится, забудет эту блажь — но тот был настроен серьезно. Рок отодвинулся немного, заставив Андреаса почти отчаянно вцепиться в плечи, и накрыл ладонью его пах. Несколько ласкающих, дразнящих — отвлекающих — движений, и Рок убрал руку, чтобы направить свой член в покрасневшее отверстие, надеясь, что масла и подготовки хватит.

Хотя Рок и переживал за Андреаса, он не мог не задрожать — так узко, так сильно и жарко... Только остатки здравомыслия заставляли его двигаться осторожно, а не войти одним толчком.

Андреас сдвинул брови, затем приоткрыл рот, лицо исказила страдальческая гримаса. Рок, задыхаясь, остановился. 

— Нет, нет, тебе больно, — зашептал он. 

— О, нет, не смей! — почти зарычал Андреас и потянул Рока на себя. Ногти впились в кожу, оставляя царапины. — Не смей останавливаться!

Он добился своего — Рок вошел полностью, едва дыша от ужаса. Он ждал слез, ждал стонов боли, ждал, задыхаясь и дрожа. Всего одно слово Андреаса — и он бы остановился, только Рок его так и не услышал.

Если по лицу Андреаса и текло, то не слезы, а пот, если его губы кривились, то не от боли. 

Андреас притягивал к себе Рока, требовал больше, сильней, и настал миг, когда Рок забыл, по какой причине нельзя двигаться быстрей, мощней, нельзя брать, рыча от жадности и наслаждения то, что с такой щедростью дают.

Его словно горячие волны окатывали, и они поднимались все выше и выше, заставляя тонуть в этом жаре.

Рок почувствовал на руке влажные, горячие капли, и его наконец утянуло на самое дно. Он последний раз ударил бедрами и замер, удовольствие прошило от макушки до пят, все мышцы напряглись, тело бросило в дрожь. Не в состоянии удержать себя на руках, он рухнул рядом с Андреасом, все еще содрогаясь. 

Они довольно долго лежали, не в силах шевельнуться или заговорить. Затем Андреас вздохнул. 

— Было хорошо.

— Хорошо... — эхом откликнулся Рок. Его все еще трясло после пережитого. Никогда он не испытывал подобного. В какой-то миг его душа, казалось, воспарила. Даже сейчас тело ощущалось пустым и легким, словно вся боль, накопленная годами, излилась вместе с семенем, а страхи сгорели дотла под крики и стоны.

— Больше чем хорошо, — поправился Андреас и спросил: — А тебе?

Рок честно признался, что чувствует.

— У тебя такого никогда не бывало? — Андреас повернулся на бок. На губах мелькнула и погасла улыбка. — Если так, то я твой первый любовник. 

Должно быть, он увидел набежавшую на лицо Рока тень. 

— Даже не произноси его имени. Раз любовью он с тобой не занимался, то и звание твоего любовника не заслуживает.

Его правда. Рок промолчал. Ему и правда не хотелось ни говорить о Гаррете, ни вспоминать ничего из той, прежней, жизни.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал про выбор? — сказал вдруг Андреас. —Мне было, не знаю, десять, кажется, я тогда вечно сбегал от учителей, гулял до поздней ночи, если, конечно, они меня раньше не находили. И часто видел тебя на восточной галерее. Иногда ты проходил очень быстро, иногда останавливался и стоял, глядя на сад. Мне объясняли — лишь в общих чертах, как ребенку, — что ты служишь дяде, но когда я видел тебя, то всегда почему-то представлял, что ты в плену. Твое лицо... Надо сказать, дядя мне никогда не нравился, даже когда я не мог понять, что к чему. Так что когда меня освободили, и я должен был сделать свой выбор — повернуть коня на запад и раствориться в сумраке, или вернуться сюда и потребовать корону отца, то я первым делом подумал, что это шанс... знаешь, наконец это сделать.

Ладонь Андреаса лаской прошлась по плечу, и только тогда Рок смог вдохнуть. 

— Я бы все отдал, чтобы вернуться в то время. Я бы... я бы убил его.

— Это невозможно, — тихо сказал Рок.

Андреас вздохнул.

— Но вам это удалось, Ваше Величество. Вы освободили меня. И... — Рок хотел сказать, что король может пойти и дальше, дать ему настоящую свободу, право уехать. Но слова умерли, не родившись. Ведь если б он попросил, Андреас, вероятно, исполнил бы его просьбу. А сейчас, в эти минуты счастья, ему не хотелось думать, что придется уйти отсюда, из этих покоев, от человека, подарившего ему такое наслаждение. 

— Больше не говори мне "Ваше Величество" ни когда мы наедине, ни когда в постели. Это неприятно, словно между нами и не было ничего, а ведь я все еще чувствую тебя внутри.

Кровь бросилась Року в лицо. 

— Прошу прощения, сир.

— И так тоже не называй. Андреас. Хочешь, зови меня Андрэ.

Рок осторожно высвободился. Андреас вскинулся, взгляд стал обиженным, затем выражение лица резко изменилось. Сделав вид, что его ничто не волнует, Андреас перевернулся на спину и потянулся, разбросав руки-ноги. Но Рок и не думал сбегать — сходив в купальню, он принес мокрое полотенце и сел на край кровати. Андреас лежал, не шевелясь, и подсматривал из-под ресниц. Рок медленно провел тканью по коже, стирая с груди пот и масло, в котором они оба измазались с головы до ног, а с живота — еще и семя. Щеки Андреаса зарделись, когда полотенце скользнуло ниже, между бедер. Рок и сам смутился. Пусть тот и оставался дерзким мальчишкой, который сам все это затеял, но все равно был королем, Року не следовало так забываться. Им обоим не следовало.

Откинув полотенце, он вернулся в постель. Кажется, Андреас вздохнул с облегчением, когда он снова устроился рядом и позволил себя обнять.

— Спи, — сказал Рок, привычным уже жестом вплетая пальцы в черные локоны.

Свобода... Знал ли Андреас, что подарил ему? Его сбивчивое признание словно сломало последнюю стену клетки — той, которую Рок продолжал чувствовать внутри себя. Гаррет мертв, а он волен распоряжаться своей жизнью — он и прежде знал это, но не верил. Не осознавал до конца.

Сейчас же он лежал и улыбался в темноте. И был счастлив.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Утро — не ленивое и сладкое, а состоящее из обыденных хлопот, не самых приятных встреч и дел, — принесло неожиданную весть. Объявили, что о том, кто именно займет должность постельничего, король торжественно сообщит завтра, на балу.

В павлиньей стае, то бишь среди юношей, что следовали за Андреасом все эти дни, куда бы он ни пошел, поднялся радостный переполох. 

Та же новость вызвала боль и смятение в сердце Рока. Он снова прятался от всех, пытаясь все обдумать, но тем желанней оказывался для толпы случайных и ненужных людей. 

К вечеру Рок пребывал в ужасном настроении. 

Он хотел свободы? Теперь он чувствовал ее так же хорошо, как человек чувствует тяжесть оружия в руке или плащ на плечах. Но почему сама мысль о ней наполняла холодом и смутным сожалением, а рука дрожала? Откуда сомнения, колебания? А ревность к неизвестному юнцу, который придет в покои лорда вместо него, Рока, будет раздевать его так, как раздевал Рок, ласкать, как Року уже никогда не удастся? 

Он напоминал себе, что исполнял долг, но перед глазами то и дело всплывал изогнувшийся в экстазе Андреас, а тело помнило вчерашнее наслаждение и молило: еще, еще.

Погруженный в мысли, он едва не сбил с ног лорда-секретаря Овайна, неприкаянной тенью бродящего у покоев лорда.

— Сэр Родерик! — воскликнул тот и цепко ухватил его за рукав. — У меня к вам дело.

— Ко мне? — изумился Рок. 

Да, лорд-секретарь вполне мог разделить требующие решения вопросы с постельничим, но ведь все знали, что Рока вскоре заменит кто-то другой, так стоит ли обращаться к нему с просьбами?

Либо дело Овайна не требовало отлагательств, либо в нем крылся подвох. Король не может вышвырнуть Рока с должности дважды, верно?

— Я вас слушаю, — пробормотал Рок, беря себя в руки.

— Вот бумаги — дело касается меня лично, поэтому хотел бы просить вас, сэр Родерик, поспособствовать с положительным решением у короля.

Рок нахмурился.

— Вы общаетесь с королем лицом к лицу, с чего вам просить меня вступиться?

Лорд-секретарь замялся.

— Король уже мельком видел прошение и отказал. Но мне необходима его подпись.

— О чем идет речь?

Лорд-секретарь замялся еще сильнее.

— О моей женитьбе, признании отпрыска и объединении родов. Никакого ущерба короне, я вас уверяю.

Рок кивнул, сразу же поняв суть дела. При регенте риск оказаться вторым в постели жены брачной ночью был слишком велик. И лорд-секретарь, как и многие, решил с семьей жены все полюбовно, прижил дитя от избранной особы без брака, а вот и наступил тот самый случай, чтобы оформить бумаги и торжественно скрепить союз.

— Понимаю. Я ему все аккуратно объясню.

— Я так на вас надеюсь. Зная вашу деликатность в решении сложных дел...

Деликатность. Да. В конце концов, он не лишился головы при Гаррете. 

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться. 

— И если вас можно просить…

— Конечно, милорд. Все останется между нами.

Забрав бумагу, Рок вошел в королевские покои более спокойным и решительным шагом. Имея на руках важное поручение, сосредоточиться оказалось намного легче. 

Сегодняшний вечер, скорее всего, станет последним наедине с королем... С Андреасом. 

Рок будет ценить каждый миг. Золото и титулы ничто по сравнению с даром, который преподнес ему юный король. Он вернул Року достоинство, фактически — себя самого. Прошлое осыпалось пеплом. Даже воспоминания о Гаррете остались золой на дне камина, все, что осталось от старых времен, — восхищенный взгляд мальчишки, случайно заметившего Рока на выходящей в сад галерее. Мрак наконец рассеялся. Рок снова чувствовал себя достойным сыном, достойным вассалом, достойным человеком. И свободным, словно птица в небе.

Сегодня Андреас выглядел задумчивым. Быть может, размышлял, кого из юношей выберет на завтрашнем балу.

Рок проследил за слугами, убедился, что стража на местах, и запер дверь. Ночь с лордом принадлежала ему. Пусть, возможно, последняя ночь, но первая, которую он разделит с Андреасом по собственному желанию.

— Желаете принять ванну, Ваше Величество?

Андреас отвернулся от темного проема окна и внимательно посмотрел на Рока.

— Мы договорились, что здесь, за закрытыми дверями, ты зовешь меня по имени.

— Да, Андреас, — согласился Рок и принялся расстегивать камзол. Его занятие не осталось незамеченным: щеки Андреаса слегка порозовели, дыхание стало легким и частым. Рок, следуя невысказанной воле короля, расстегнул рубашку и вскоре остался полуобнаженным.

— Разреши мне вымыть тебя.

Андреас улыбнулся.

— Если ты позволишь мне сделать для тебя то же самое.

Отказов он не принимал. Подав руку, помог Року забраться в бадью и сел на край, закатывая рукава сорочки. 

Андреас всегда превосходил самые смелые ожидания. Кто мог бы похвалиться, что король прислуживал ему в купальне? 

Рок выпрямился и постарался расслабиться. Это было не так уж тяжело, когда по телу заскользили нежные ладони. Андреас не использовал мочалку — наливал мыло на руки и втирал его, то едва ощутимо перебирая пальцами по коже, то проходясь широкими ласкающими движениями. 

Это было не столько мытье, сколько ласка, игра на грани приличия — и за её пределами. Рок откинул голову назад и выгнулся всем телом, несмотря на звук льющейся на пол воды. Как сдержаться, когда рука Андреаса погружена в воду по локоть и лелеет, голубит, балует изнывающий от такого внимания член?

— Встань, пожалуйста. Вот так. Разведи колени, я тебя еще не везде помыл.

"Не везде" означало поджимающиеся от каждого прикосновения ягодицы, пульсирующий от возбуждения член и легко поддавшееся ласкам отверстие. Рок и не думал, что прикосновения в этом месте когда-либо будут ему приятны, но пробравшиеся внутрь пальцы Андреаса вызвали не привычный страх, а предвкушение и желание чего-то неизведанного.

— Тебе не больно? — тихо спросил Андреас и прижался губами к плечу Рока, заглянул ему в лицо. — Если не нравится, я остановлюсь.

Рок покачал головой. Он хотел продолжения, всей душой хотел, чтобы его тело доставило удовольствие Андреасу. Рок умел быть благодарным. А еще его не оставлял вопрос: что если с Андреасом это будет больше чем терпимо, вдруг принимать его окажется хоть отчасти так приятно, как вчера было Андреасу?

Протянув руку, Рок провел пальцами по нежной щеке, едва тронутой юношеским пушком, очертил скулу и склонился, накрывая поцелуем дрогнувшие губы. 

— Ты вымок, — сказал он, потянув влажную сорочку с плеч Андреаса. Жадно огладив плоский живот и бока, Рок сунул пальцы за расшитый пояс. — Ах, и штаны тоже. Мне так неловко... 

Андреас улыбнулся, позволяя ему расстегнуть пряжку, и переступил через упавшие на пол штаны. 

Рок прижал его к себе, кожа к коже, и принялся целовать. Андреас уступал под напором, запрокидывал голову и прикрывал глаза, но его руки все так же настойчиво ласкали Рока.

— Что ты хочешь сегодня?

Андреас обнял Рока за плечи, уткнулся лбом в изгиб шеи.

— Тебя.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Им было так просто друг с другом, и Рок наслаждался каждым мгновением, когда ему позволялось целовать, обнимать, гладить, ласкать, становиться на колени и открывать в предвкушении рот.

Андреас отступил назад, его щеки пылали, искусанные губы пламенели, как майские розы.

— Если ты продолжишь, все закончится, не начавшись.

Рок покачал головой.

— Для тебя это впервые. Чтобы все прочувствовать, лучше начать с того, что я предлагаю.

Со вчерашнего дня Рок знал, о чем говорил. Удовольствие, ждущее Андреаса, будет едва выносимым. Он вспомнил, как его вчера буквально трясло от ощущения погружения в горячие и гладкие глубины чужого тела, и облизнул губы.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе со мной было хорошо.

_Чтобы ты запомнил меня навсегда. Когда завтра ты выберешь кого-то из павлинов, ему не быть твоим первым. Твоим первым всегда буду я._

Может, самонадеянно и глупо, но Рок горел желанием подарить Андреасу наслаждение, которого тот еще не знал.

Положив ладони на упругие ягодицы, Рок прижался щекой к нежной коже на внутренней стороне бедра. Андреас смотрел на него сверху вниз широко распахнутыми потемневшими глазами. Улыбнувшись, Рок поцеловал нежное местечко у паха, а затем медленно вобрал в рот член — ровный и красивый, как и все в Андреасе. Он привычно расслабил горло и добился стона, когда Андреас почувствовал, как глубоко вошел. Прикрыв глаза, Рок медленно выпустил головку и снова насадился до конца. Ноги Андреаса дрожали, ему пришлось ухватиться за столбик кровати, чтобы не упасть.

— Не... Ох... Как ты?.. Ох, нет...

Смешок Рока вызвал еще один приступ дрожи и стонов.

Андреас так увлекся, что потерял самообладание, забылся в удовольствии. Теперь Рока держали за волосы и заставляли взять глубже, сильней. И Рок мог это сделать, возможно, впервые он был благодарен тому, что научился доставлять удовольствие ртом так долго и глубоко, как это только возможно. Сейчас эти умения пришлись весьма кстати.

Когда рот наполнился соленым и вязким семенем, Рок все проглотил. 

Отпустив резную подпорку, Андреас рухнул навзничь на кровать и раскинул руки. Рок опустился рядом, поглаживая его по животу и стараясь улыбаться не слишком самодовольно. Его собственный член ныл от неудовлетворенного желания.

Андреас недолго лежал без движения, благосклонно принимая ласки и краснея от взглядов. На губах появилась озорная улыбка, сделавшая его еще моложе. Поймав пальцы Рока, он сжал их.

— Не боишься?

— Нет, — честно ответил Рок. 

Вряд ли ему понравится. Но если это когда-то и произойдет, то только с Андреасом. 

Рок закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как чужие чуткие пальцы поглаживают поясницу, медленно перебираясь на ягодицы. 

Андреас притянул его к себе для поцелуя.

— У тебя где-то было припасено масло...

“Старательный ученик”, — отметил Рок. Вытащив бутылочку, он привычно плеснул на пальцы и завел руку за спину, смазывая себя и пытаясь торопливо растянуть. 

Андреас перехватил его кисть. 

— Позволь мне, — прошептал он, прижимаясь к Року и втискивая колено между разведенных бедер. 

Сначала Рок хотел возразить: зачем, когда это всего лишь его обязанность, но мысль, навеянная прошлым опытом, если подумать еще хоть миг, даже звучала оскорбительно. Андреас вел себя с ним, как с любовником, а не с безотказной игрушкой. Он сам, его поступки и его вчерашний выбор не заслуживали таких жестоких слов.

— Если хочешь, — мягко ответил Рок, и Андреас тотчас горячо выпалил:

— Хочу, конечно!

И Рок знал, о чем он говорит. Вчера, лаская Андреаса пальцами, обладая им, владея его растущим удовольствием, Рок находился на вершине счастья. Сильнее того удовольствия оказалось лишь брать Андреаса уже не пальцами, а членом. Обладать им, делать его своим.

Если Андреас испытает с ним в постели что-то подобное, то Рок будет только счастлив ему такое дать.

Он откинулся на подушки, медленно, намеренно играя, развел ноги, бросил на Андреаса взгляд из-под ресниц.

У Андреаса приоткрылся рот, сорвался с губ тяжелый рваный выдох.

— О, боги, — да, именно так он и сказал, — ты... Боги.

А затем Рок увидел, как ладонь Андреаса скользит вниз по дрожащему влажному от пота животу и охватывает основание крепко стоящего — о, как же быстро — члена. И Рок, никогда прежде не отличавшийся горячим темпераментом в постели, захотел сделать то же самое. Пережать себя, чтобы не кончить от первого прикосновения Андреаса, или даже одного его вида, лихорадочного, возбужденного. 

Мысль о Гаррете в последний раз мелькнула и исчезла, больше Рок не мог ни о чем таком, да и вообще думать. Она была весьма проста: несмотря на вечно стоящий член, Гаррет его никогда не желал, ни разу. Он никогда не смотрел на него так. Никогда по-настоящему не видел.

В отличие от Андреаса. 

Глаза у него сверкали восторгом и предвкушением, и Рок был безмерно, бесконечно благодарен судьбе за её невероятный подарок. Настолько, что наконец изгнал из мыслей весь тот печальный опыт, что получил когда-то. 

Сейчас для Рока, как и вчера, все было впервые. Он так решил. Решил, что будет наслаждаться каждым мигом, каждым касанием Андреаса, каждым его взглядом, словом и движением.

Он не был готов к тому, что на самом деле станет получать такое удовольствие. Когда Андреас вошел, Рок в голос застонал и не от боли, а от ощущения, как твердый член медленно заполняет его, как растягиваются мышцы, как сердце заходится от мысли: "Он мой". 

Кажется, он сжался, потому что Андреас тоже застонал и схватил его ладонь. 

— Ты такой внутри, о боги... Не шевелись! 

Он дрожал, на висках выступила испарина, в выражении лица читался благоговейный ужас. 

Несмотря на то, что Андреас лишь недавно излился, он наверняка боялся снова слишком перевозбудиться и ударить в грязь лицом... И Рок пришел ему на помощь — просунул ладонь между их телами и осторожно пережал его член у основания. Андреас запрокинул голову, сжимая зубы. 

— Давай, — прошептал Рок, когда смог вернуть самообладание. 

Это не было ни красиво, ни удобно, но до чего же все происходящее ощущалось правильным. Только так, навстречу движениям Андреаса, только так — стонами и хриплым рычанием оголодавшего зверя заглушать откровенные звуки. 

Рок метался по кровати, его мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, пот обливал тело. Андреас не всегда попадал так, как нужно, но когда попадал — Рок кричал в голос, молил, о чем, сам не сознавал. Больше, сильнее, кажется так. Когда Андреас лишь замедлял темп, Рок умолял его продолжать. То, что владело им, вернее, тот, кто владел, превращало его в человека, которого он прежде не знал.

Вчера он думал, что Андреас — исключение из правил, раз способен найти удовольствие в том, чтобы отдаваться. Но оказалось, что все это время в теле Рока скрывалось нечто неизведанное — как ни разу не открытый ларец с сокровищем, к которому Андреас подобрал нужный ключ. 

Не то чтобы Рок прежде не получал никакой радости от своего тела: когда он ласкал себя, это бывало приятно. Хотя в его прежней жизни самым большим удовольствием было узнать, что король слишком устал или занят и не потребует от него исполнения обязанностей. Сейчас же он открыл для себя незнакомое прежде удовольствие, совсем иное, идущее из глубины тела и отражающееся в каждом его уголке. От его мощи и полноты он едва мог дышать, все его мышцы дрожали, даже пальцы на ногах поджимались. 

— Сильнее, сильнее... — прохрипел он, теряя себя окончательно.

Андреас вдруг остановился, и Рок вынырнул из заволокшего голову марева.

— Почему ты...

Его прервали самым приятным образом из возможных. Андреас сильно, глубоко поцеловал его, так собственнически и в то же время нежно, что Рок даже не сразу почувствовал, что возобновились толчки, теперь не размашистые, а глубокие. Андреас едва двигал бедрами, не выходя из тела Рока, и то божественное, сводящее с ума ощущение вернулось, но уже не вспышками удовольствия, а огромной, затапливающей все волной. Рок не мог дышать, и не только из-за требовательного поцелуя. У него катились слезы из глаз, не от боли, но и от боли — в сердце — тоже. Он боялся дышать, боялся как-то нарушить все, он хотел, чтобы время вот прямо сейчас остановилось навечно.

*

— Как ты? — услышал Рок взволнованный голос и открыл глаза. Странно, он не помнил, как их закрывал. Тело ощущалось парящим — и не заполненным больше, свободным, не принадлежащим другому. И свобода сейчас казалось наказанием, огромной потерей.

— Что случилось?

Андреас смахнул насквозь мокрые пряди со лба.

— Кажется, я тебя совсем заездил, — он явно смущался и не знал, куда девать глаза. — Ты же простишь меня, правда?

Рок не знал, что сказать, но и его молчания оказалось довольно. Он потянулся к Андреасу, но тот поцеловал его первым.

— Я так давно об этом мечтал...

Как он это делал? Одна фраза — и Рок не постельничий в постели своего лорда, а желанный любовник. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь мгновением. Вот бы так было всегда... 

Он постарался отогнать эту мысль, заменив ее чем-то практичным. Ему очень повезет, если он сможет найти того, кого полюбит — без обязательств, долга, клятв. Свободно.

Ветерок из окна коснулся разгоряченной кожи, покрытой потом и семенем, и Рок поежился. 

Но Андреасу, казалось, ничего не мешало. Он провел удачные маневры и оказался за спиной Рока, уютно обнимая его обеими руками и горячо дыша в шею. Рок с некоторым замиранием сердца подумал, что в его возрасте он вполне способен на третий заход. Однако никаких поползновений не последовало: Андреас расслабился и отдыхал. 

Рок думал, что не заснет, наслаждаясь их близостью, но усталость и удовлетворение сделали свое дело. Возможно, ему что-то и снилось, он не помнил, в любом случае, в эту ночь он мог видеть только счастливые и светлые сны.

И неважно, что случится завтра.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Проснувшись утром, Рок понял, что счастлив. Все вдруг показалось ему легким и простым. Решение находилось прямо перед его носом.

Андреас, напротив, выглядел несколько напряженным и бросал на него внимательные взгляды, но ни о чем не спрашивал. 

Сегодня у него и так было немало забот — например, первый Совет. Рок подобрал ему новый камзол, расшитый зелеными листьями, сразу настраивающий на мысли о покое и процветании. 

Кстати, о покое — Року следовало позаботиться о душевном спокойствии лорда Овайна. Тот наверняка уже извелся. Рок покосился на свиток, лежащий на краю стола.

— Лорд-секретарь больше не досаждает вам? — спросил он.

— Как же, — фыркнул Андреас. — Еще похлеще, чем раньше. Не знаю, долго ли еще выдержу.

— Он честный человек, сир, и поверьте, блюдет ваши интересы.

Король поморщился.

— В последнее время я начинаю в этом сомневаться. Представь, недавно он пытался получить разрешение признать бастарда и жениться на его матери. Значит, он скрывал свои похождения, и ему хватало совести отвергать мать своего единственного сына, несмотря на ее довольно высокое происхождение. Возможно, ему показалось, что я могу узнать и тогда ему не избежать порицания. Я начал замечать поразительное число бастардов, и уже пару раз жестко высказался по этому поводу.

— Вы правы, сир, относительно того, что он скрывал свою связь. Но поймите, это было вызвано обстоятельствами. Гаррет... он возродил право первой ночи. Вернее, использовал его по своему усмотрению, если девица была хороша или ему хотелось насолить чем-то ее супругу. Все, кто мог воздержаться от брака, так и делали. 

Андреас переменился в лице.

— Мне казалось, обо всем, что дядя делал, я знал.

— В последние годы свадеб среди знати почти не стало. Нечего было обсуждать...

— ...с мальчишкой, который вряд ли доживет до своего совершеннолетия. Об этом, Рок, я знаю лучше всех. — От хорошего настроения Андреаса не осталось и следа, он стал чернее тучи. Что его так разозлило, Рок не знал. — Не имея иных развлечений, он за все отыгрывался на тебе!

— Вы бы предпочли, чтобы его ласки сносили женщины?

— О, ты невыносим! — Андреас принялся ходить из угла в угол. Шейный платок его душил, потому, видно, и погиб, сорванный и смятый крепкой рукой.

Рок ждал.

— Ты меня не слушаешь. И не исполняешь мой приказ.

— Какой?

— Ты говоришь мне "вы" этим холодным отстраненным тоном, словно ночью между нами ничего не было.

Рок склонил голову.

— Но как я могу? Мы не в постели и...

— Но я так хочу! Я хочу! — Андреас прервал свои метания и подошел вплотную к Року, заглянул в глаза. 

— Вам... — Андреас так скривился, что Рок немедленно исправился: — Тебе нужен друг?

— Дружить с тобой после того, что было? 

Рок провел рукой по лбу, от требований Андреаса голова шла кругом. Спросить бы прямо — но дерзости не хватило, уверенности в себе, и даже воспоминания о разделенных ими ночах не помогли. Сердце колотилось в груди, как обезумевшая птица.

Андреас как будто ждал вопроса или признания, медлил у порога, долго собирал бумаги лорда-секретаря, и ушел, громко захлопнув за собою дверь. Рок так и не нашел слов, чтобы остановить его.

Рок потерянно бродил среди разбросанных по полу вещей. Ему не нравилось, как они расстались. Хотя и идут последние часы его нынешней службы, неужели все закончится именно так? Рок встряхнул головой, ощущая, что его снова начали одолевать сомнения. Нет, хватит! В последние дни он только и делал, что думал, вспоминал, взвешивал, колебался, менял решения и снова колебался. Пришло время выбирать.

Во дворце царила обычная суматоха — все готовились к балу. Слуги сбивались с ног. Рок не стал отвлекать их, предпочтя самостоятельно позаботиться о себе. Перед балом он прошелся по галерее над садом и остановился, глядя на темные деревья, неумолчно шумевшие под ветром. Андреас был прав, он часто приходил сюда и стоял на этом самом месте, глядя вдаль. Ему требовалась передышка перед тем, как вернуться в покои лорда-регента.

Сегодня даже здесь не удалось уединиться. Хлопнула дверь, и мимо прошли двое юнцов в расшитых серебряными нитями светлых камзолах. Рок узнал их — видел среди претендентов на должность постельничего. Они были так молоды. Молоды и прекрасны. 

Вздернув подбородок, Рок последовал за ними. Хватит стоять в темноте и волноваться. 

Бальный зал, уже заполненный гостями и придворными, сиял и переливался. Отблески свечей играли на позолоте и зеркалах, в которых бесконечно отражалось людское море. Ни одного темного наряда, ни следа траура по Гаррету — как и ожидалось. Даже мужчины постарше и вечные ворчуны сегодня блистали драгоценностями и яркими одеждами, расшитыми золотыми и серебряными нитями. 

Андреас заставил себя ждать совсем немного. Вошел улыбающийся, светлый, из украшений — только цепь на груди и венец. 

Его мгновенно окружила толпа. Веселые голоса, приветствия и добрые пожелания. Рок следил за суетой из угла и не пытался сделать даже шага внутрь образовавшегося вихря молодости, родовитости и красоты.

Наконец повинуясь знаку мажордома, на балконе заиграли музыканты. Среди гостей заскользили слуги с подносами, уставленными напитками и закусками. Даже лорды, которые с серьезными лицами ожидали момента, чтобы подступиться к королю с неотложными вопросами, позабыли о делах.

Чей-то напряженный взгляд ожег спину, и Рок повернулся. Лорд Истехан стоял у стены, в его лице читалась надежда. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем первый лорд-советник кивнул, признавая поражение. Он улыбнулся грустно, без злости, и Рок тоже склонил голову, отдавая дань уважения тому, кого не смог бы полюбить, но кто, несомненно, заслуживал любви. «Всего сорок», прекрасный ум, верность короне, достоинство и честь — Рок понимал, от чего отказался, как и знал, кем восхищался больше, кого всей душой хотел. 

Смахнув со лба прядь волос и одернув камзол, Рок направился к своему королю.

Под тем или иным предлогом около него собрались, казалось, все юные дворяне без исключения. Кто-то обсуждал оружие, кто-то музыку, кто-то просто беззастенчиво флиртовал. Сезон охоты подходил к концу, но главная добыча пока оставалась на свободе, и каждый охотник жаждал ее заполучить.

Андреас, впрочем, не выглядел загнанным оленем. Он охотно участвовал в разговорах и улыбался всем присутствующим с одинаковым радушием. Его живое лицо озарял внутренний свет.

Завидев Рока, Андреас на мгновение замер, но затем протянул ему руку и буквально втащил в тесный круг, который образовали вокруг него самые смелые. 

Рок не мог похвастать ни золотыми локонами, ни изящным станом, он был старше любого из них. Но в глазах короля мелькнуло удовольствие, и он так очевидно залюбовался им, что Рок даже смутился. 

— Не время сейчас говорить о делах, Ваше Величество, оставьте скучные встречи на завтра, — среди цветника, окружившего короля, оказалась и колючая роза. Соблазнительный юноша с дерзкими глазами и нахальной улыбкой.

Андреас молчал, и Року пришлось самому защищаться.

— Если дела короны нагоняют на вас скуку, вам лучше пойти развлечься танцем, — парировал он.

Юнец понял свою ошибку и, краснея, попытался исправиться — хотя и в той же дерзкой манере:

— Простите, мой король, — Року достался лишь досадливый взгляд, а Андреасу — обольстительная улыбка. — Вы, наверное, и не знаете, с каким нетерпением мы ждем вашего вердикта. Даже благосклонная улыбка Вашего Величества значит так много, а уж возможность быть подле вас и вовсе предел мечтаний.

Не менее трех юношей отвели глаза и сжали губы, и Рока передернуло. Гаррет вынудил его стать постельничим. Рок наивно думал, что подобное больше никогда не повторится, и эти молодые люди собрались здесь по своей воле. Но, видимо, кого-то все же заставили, пусть и не угрожая жизни и благополучию. Получить влияние на короля хотелось многим семьям.

— Предел мечтаний? — задумчиво повторил Андреас. — Я не идеал, мой дорогой Годри. Могу быть раздраженным, хмурым, сонным и усталым. Могу даже быть несправедливым. Иногда я настолько устаю, что боюсь сорваться и вышвырнуть очередного просителя со всеми бумагами, а потом пинками разогнать советников. Что бы вы сказали, увидев подобную картину?

Красавчик лишь тряхнул локонами:

— Я бы нашел способ отвлечь вас от забот, сир, — ответил он и соблазнительно улыбнулся, но уверенности у него поубавилось.

— А вы, лорд Родерик? 

— Если бы вы швырялись важными документами и гонялись за почтенными лордами? Думаю, я просто отшлепал бы вас как капризного ребенка.

Все шокированно замерли, баронет уставился на него круглыми глазами. Рока даже умилило то, с каким благоговением эти юнцы относились к своему королю. Но они не знали, что благоговение не то чувство, которое могло бы помочь на должности постельничего. Благоговение улетучивается, и что остается? Страх? Корысть? Постельничий должен быть верен, и терпелив, и достаточно силен, чтобы подставлять плечо тому, на ком держится все королевство. Он должен иметь мужество говорить то, что думает, а не то, что, по его мнению, хочет слышать король.

А еще — любить, и делать все это с искренним чувством.

Рок пожал плечами и посмотрел в улыбающиеся глаза Андреаса. Тот даже прикусил щеку, стараясь не рассмеяться. 

— Вы ведь уже выбрали постельничего, Ваше Величество, — сказал черноволосый юноша рядом с Роком. Он не спрашивал — утверждал. Рок оглянулся на смельчака и наткнулся на неожиданно прямой и спокойный взгляд синих глаз. 

— Да, — просто ответил Андреас, хотя по его лицу скользнула тень. — Но я не знаю, согласится ли он. 

— А вы спрашивали, сир?

— Возможно, я выразился несколько туманно, — Андреас вздохнул. — Иногда бывает безумно страшно услышать отказ.

Тотчас со всех сторон понеслись возражения:

— Королю не отказывают! 

— Кто осмелится? 

— Какое неуважение к короне!

Улыбка задрожала на губах Рока, когда он увидел, с какой нежностью в глазах Андреас посмотрел на него.

— Разве влюбленный мечтает, чтобы его терпели? — в наступившей тишине сказал король. 

— Конечно, нет, сир, — ответил Рок и сам спросил: — Разве влюбленный хочет, чтобы его жалели?

— О, нет, — заметил негромко тот синеглазый юноша, — каждый достоин того, чтобы его любили в ответ — искренне и честно, как равного.

Андреас, все так же не отводя взгляда от Рока, заметил:

— Вижу, вы разбираетесь в любви. Прекрасное умение. Если бы мое сердце не было занято, я отдал бы его вам. 

— Но вы выбрали другого, — внешне спокойно сказал Рок. 

— Да, пусть и мои шансы уговорить его быть со мной крайне малы. Человек, который мне дороже всего, лишь недавно обрел свободу. Я желаю ему только счастья, потому не стану на его пути, даже если это означает, что он уедет и в итоге наши судьбы разойдутся навсегда.

В это мгновение Андреас выглядел старше, чем должен был. Старше и мудрее. 

Рок влюблялся и прежде, любил Марцелла много лет, но никогда не ощущал подобного. Его сердце пронзила щемящая боль, когда Андреас поднес его пальцы к губам, нежно поцеловал, и позволил им выскользнуть. Словно попрощался — и отпустил.

— Я тоже выбрал, сир, — тихо сказал Рок. — Я остаюсь.

Андреас шагнул вперед и заключил Рока в объятия. В шуме и гаме собравшейся кругом толпы едва слышно прозвучало:

— Люблю.


End file.
